The Flood
The Flood '''is the twenty-first Episode of The Avengers Show '''Official Synopsis While Spider-Man is riding his Spider-Bike to the Avengers New base, a new criminal Dallas, steals it, and its up to Ironman, Ant-Man, and Falcon to retrieve it. Character Debuts * Dallas * Lizzy Plot As Spider-Man rides his Spider-Bike through the streets of New York, he drives back to Avengers HQ. As he is driving back, Dallas jumps onto the Spider-Bike without Spider-Man noticing. Once Spidey arrives back at the HQ, he puts his Spider-Bike up, but little does he know that he brought Dallas into the base. Hawkeye calls Spidey down to come get his medicine. Once Spider-Man leaves, Dallas breaks into Spidey's garage and steals his bike. Later on Ant-Man and Iron Man are discussing about the things they still need to add to the base, but they then see Dallas riding Spidey's bike. Iron Man flies Ant-Man over to him while Ant-Man tries to retrieve the bike, Eventually Iron Man is able to get a hold of the bike and crash it. After it hit the ground Dallas pins Iron Man down and ties him to the back of the bike, and takes him to the city. Meanwhile there is a giant water wave coming. Dallas later stops, tinkering the bike. After he arrives at his destination. There his pet Liz asks why is Tony there, as Dallas tells him he kidnapped him. As Dallas unties Iron Man, Tony attacks him, after Dallas is put down Lizzy attacks Iron Man, but they are all blasted by Dallas's security measures. Liz warns Dallas that there is a giant water thing coming. Ant-Man wakes up confused to where Iron Man is, his first move is to warn the Avengers. As Falcon is searching things, Ant-Man comes in telling him that Tony is missing. Falcon tracks Spider-Man's Spidey bike using their supercomputer. Ant-Man and Falcon locates the coordinates and gets ready to take off, right as Spidey tries to tag along. Ant-Man tells Spidey that he's too sick to come along. Ant-Man tells Spidey to stay and promises that they'll get his bike back. Back in the City, the water thing is coming towards Tony, Dallas, and Liz. Iron Man flies away, and the water thing attacks hits Dallas soon after Tony leaves. Tony receives the Spidey-Bike. As he is driving it, he runs into Ant-Man and Falcon. Ant-Man tries to warn Tony about the water thing coming at the city. Iron Man summons his Iron Man Hulkbuster to try and stop it. Ant-Man and Falcon drives the Spidey-Bike back to the base while Iron Man tries to stop the water thing. Iron Man returns back to Dallas's hideout and saves Dallas and Lizzy and throws them into the direction of the prison. After he tries to stop the water thing but it tampers with his hulkbuster armor and destroys it. Falcon arrives to see if Tony is okay and questions what will they do to stop it. Tony states that there is only thing that can stop it, and it isn't a suit of armor. He flies back to the base to get the Orb Cap gave in the Previous Episode, and uses its power to destroy the Water thing. After defeating it, Tony realizes that Ant-Man didn't return Spidey's bike, so Iron Man decides to do it. Later in prison, Dallas swears to get his revenge, and he and Liz breaks out. Characters * Ironman * Captain America (Cameo) * Hulk (Cameo) * Thor * Hawkeye (Cameo) * Falcon * Spider-Man * Ant-Man Villains * Dallas (First Appearance) * Lizzy (First Appearance) Trivia Continuity * Spidey is sick throughout the episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes